heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Coulson (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|fate = Gets impaled by Loki while trying to stop his escape (in the Avengers) Currently leads S.H.I.E.L.D. (in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) |quote = "Don't touch Lola." (in Marvel's Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.) |weapons = Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun }}Agent Philip "Phil" Coulson is a character in the saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is featured prominently in the 2012 Marvel action film The Avengers, and also takes on a main role in the 2013 television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe Phil Coulson is a high-ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most trusted. In 2007, Coulson traveled with May and others agents to Bahrain to find a woman with strange powers called Eva Belyakov. During they talked about the construction of the Triskelion and recruitment of powerful people on a team. When the things got ugly, May asked him to go to rescue the other agents, which he accepted. Later, when he heard a shot he broke into the house and saw May totally shocked holding a dead girl in her arms. ''Iron Man'' Coulson is first seen in Iron Man, where he wants to talk with Tony about his escape, Tony tells him that will talk later. After Pepper discovered the treachery of Obadiah, she decide to have a conversation with Coulson as Stane discovered that she had copies his files. Coulson later with other agents will to arrest Obadiah Stane but Stane already had his new armor, the Iron Monger. Before the press conference of Tony, he gives an alibi to Stark and tells him that his boss wants to talk with him. Iron Man 2 In Iron Man 2, Coulson is present at Tony Stark's hearing with Senator Stern he also bumps into Pepper Potts telling her he cant help Stark out of this. He is then ordered to keep Stark at his house but Later, he visits Tony to inform him that he will travel to New Mexico by order of the Director Nick Fury. In a post-credits scene Coulson calls Fury to inform him that they have located the mysterious object. ''Thor'' In Thor, Arriving in New Mexico Coulson and his team discovered that the mysterious object had been discovered by the locals but they could not move it even using their vehicles. Coulson later confiscated the work of Jane Foster about wormholes. On that night, a man infiltrates in the base of S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson asks agent Barton to attack if necessary. Coulson seeing that this man could not move the hammer sends agent to capture him. Coulson interrogating Thor but the Prince of Asgard does not answer any question. Selvig comes to rescue Thor saying that he was a member of his team and his name was Donald Blake, although Coulson not believe him, then release "Donald" but Coulson sends agents to follow them just in case. Days later, Sitwell informs Coulson about a new crater in New Mexico, Coulson and some agents went to that place they discovered that it was an armor. The mysterious armor attack them but they are saving by Thor who regained his powers. The prince of Asgard promises to protect the Earth only if they return the work about wormholes to Jane Foster. Coulson wants to ask some questions but Thor goes to Asgard to confront Loki. ''Item 47'' As the World Security Council sought to liberate the Abomination because they considered him a war hero, Coulson and Sitwell devised a plan to avoid this. The plan was to send someone very annoying to General Ross to make this not release Blonsky. Coulson sends Tony to talk to Ross. Days later, Sitwell and Coulson meet and talk about the success of their plan. ''The Avengers In ''The Avengers, Coulson visit Tony to ask him to join the Avengers but Tony refuses because Fury considered him not qualified to be an avenger. Finally Stark joins the team with the help of Pepper. Back to Helicarrier, Coulson talks with Captain America, he says to Rogers that he was always his favorite hero and he's happy to meet him. After the first mission of the team, Coulson tells Fury that they were not prepared to be a team and they needed something or someone to motivate them. Suddenly, Barton attacks the Helicarrier, Coulson goes to see Loki but he finds Thor trapped. Coulson threatened Loki but the Asgardian teleparts and stabs Coulson in the back. As he died, Coulson suggests Fury to use his death to inspire the team.